Everlasting Happiness
by Christlover357
Summary: When one dies as a believer in Jesus, they are sent into the heavens. There they will forever experience complete contentment, joy, peace, and love. Read as all of the Total Drama characters enjoy the beginnings of their eternity with the Lord and partake in everlasting happiness. Today's chapter: Zoey
1. Staci

_Hello everyone! How are you? :)_

_This is an idea I came up with and really wanted to try, because I loved how sweet and heartwarming it sounded. I know many of you may not be CHristian, but I still would hope you read it, if not to see all the Total Drama characters happy, and yes I plan on doing ALL of the characters._

_With that I give Everlasting Happiness, I won nothing. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Staci had no idea how much time had passed since she had passed on from the earth into life everlasting. The old grandmother had shut her eyes for a moment, and when she awoke, existence as she had known it simply ended and she was instantly sent to the heavens where she had always truly belonged. From the moment she approached the throne of grace, her experiences had been vastly more interesting than any of the stories he had lied about in her teenage years. The beauty and glory of the heavenly city of light was overwhelming.<p>

"How do you like it, my daughter?" Jesus asked with the warmest of smiles as He and she walked down the golden streets.

"Like it? Yah no, I love it!" Staci beamed, "It is so much more amazing than I could ever have imagined!"

"I am very glad you think so." Christ chuckled, "It brings so much joy to me that you have made it back home."

"I am eternally grateful." the Burnett smiled, "You know I wouldn't have been able to quit compulsively lying without Your help and love. You really gave me hope when it was all gone, yah. You gave me strength to move past the lies I had so long believed about myself. I don't know how much I could thank you. I really love you Jesus."

The look on His face said it all. One thing Jesus loved so much was the mutual love He had with his beloved, "Staci, let me show you something."

And in an instant they were ascending, and then flying above heaven. They soared until they found a large tree where they landed.

"Ooo!" Staci cooed in excitement, 'What is this?"

"Touch it." Jesus told her, "You will never regret it."

"Okay." Staci agreed, she wasn't going to argue with God of all beings. The redeemed woman touched the bark and instantly felt a sensation. Her eyes went wide as stories began to fill her mind. Stories of her actual ancestors and the things they did and the lives they led.

"For years, my dear Staci." Jesus began, "You lied about those who lived before you in order to gain popularity and interest in yourself. As I have you touch this tree, I give you the real stories of those who preceded you in life on earth."

Staci let go and gasped in happiness. She now had so many wonderful stories she could tell and replay in her own mind. It was odd, but wonderful that she actually knew what her great-great-great-great-great-great aunt had done so long ago.

"Thank you." Staci whispered in happiness, "I mean-wow."

"Is their any stories in particular you'd like to share?"

"Well, yah! But, I don't want to bother you and take up your time..."

"Staci, remember this. You are never a bother, and I would love to hear about my daughter's ancestors. Go ahead, tell me all that you would like."

"Well, okay." Staci shrugged, and began to speak, though not as fast as she had on earth. Her Heavenly Father merely sat there and listened intently, delighted to see one of his saved in such a happy state. Before long, a crowd of people had gathered to listen out of curiosity, and Staci was so overjoyed with pure, well, joy.

Jesus knew she wouldn't talk here forever, but as Staci honored God by sharing the stories He had shared with her to others, Christ only smiled at his precious child.


	2. Harold

Harold was not one to be easily impressed. You had to show him something absolutely brilliant to have him gaping in awe.

And as he stared at the magnificent, shining city as he stood in front of heaven, he was at a complete loss for words. Well, one did escape him.

"Awesome." the red-headed nerd said as he closed his eyes and nodded. When he opened them back up, Jesus was standing in front of him, welcoming him into the city.

"Well done, my good and faithful servant, Harold." the Lord smiled as he removed the glasses from His child's face, "You won't ever be needing these ever again."

The moment after He said that, the glasses vanished, never to be seen again. But that's not all, Harold's sight was completely restored to normality, the final touch on his glorified body.

"Double awesome." Harold gasped in delight as he could see clearer than ever, "You, my God, have the maddest skills in the entire universe."

"Why thank you My son." Christ chuckled. Then He grabbed Harold's hand, "Come, I would like to show you something."

"Okay, let's do it." Harold nodded, not going to deny his Awesome God. With that entered the gates and walked through the amazing city. All the while commenting on the architecture in the most complicated mathematical terms, spewing praise on the angles and trajectories of all the buildings that surrounded him. Eventually they stumbled Harold's heavenly mansion.

"It's so beautiful" Harold beamed. He would have shed a happy tear at the beauty, but he couldn't. There was to be absolutely no tears in heaven.

"Why don't you go inside?" Jesus asked as He opened the door to the home. As the red-head walked in, he saw the normal things you would find in a house, only much more amazing, but their was something else. It was in the middle of the room, just floating there.

It was a rotating globe.

"What is this?" Harold asked as he observed the spinning sphere.

"You like all the factoids and little trivia bits of history, don't you Harold?"

"Yeah I do." Harold fist pumped, " It's so wonderful to fill the mind You gave me with knowledge.

"Have you ever wanted to experience it first hand?" Jesus asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, that would be beyond awesome. They would have to invent a new word for how awesome that is."

"Well now you can." the Lord smiled, "Simply reach into the globe, think of what moment you want to go to, and enjoy being able to witness the events unfold before your very eyes."

"Are you serious?!" Harold brightened even more an ran over to the miniature Earth, "Of course you are."

With Harold reached in and almost instantly began to experience history as if he were right there. It was an absolutely marvelous experience.

Jesus smiled at the million 'thank you's' the smart child of His was giving in his heart as he saw the sights he had been so blessed to see.

"Awesome." was all Harold could really say with his mouth.

* * *

><p><em>How did you all like it? :) I hope you guys did. Credit to the Total Drama people for their characters. And credit to the creators of Left Behind for the globe idea, that was all theirs.<em>

_Have a blessed day everyone! :D_


	3. Ella

Ella's elderly eyes finally closed as she was surrounded by her loved one's on her bed. She was content and joyful in her death, But those feelings would not stay. They would be amplified trillion fold. She awoke but a few moments after her earthly life had ended, standing before something amazing.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Ella exclaimed as she stood in front of heaven, "_At last I am home, no longer will I roam! As I walk inside, my joy will never subside!_"

"Welcome, my beautiful daughter." Jesus stood at the front of the gates with open arms, "Come into your eternal home."

Ella literally skipped towards the entrance, "Oh, would I be allowed to hug You, Father?"

"Of course." The Lord said as the pale girl gave Him a tender hug, "Come and see your reward."

With that they entered the great city and saw all the absolutely glorious sights. All of it was so beautiful it made Ella break out into another song.

"_No longer do I walk on streets of mold, but I will stroll on streets of gold!_" she sang, "_The angels all fly, up high in the sky_! ... Thank you for my voice. And for singing in general. it is so wondrous to belt out a tune."

"Your welcome, my child. Singing is a wonderful tool I created to sing my praises and uplift both the singer and their audience. You, Ella, have truly used your gift in your life, bringing my unspeakable joy to others when they needed it. You have done very well, my good and faithful servant."

"Thank you." Ella nodded as she gave a little curtsie, "It was my pleasure to serve you by being a light to others."

"Come." Jesus insisted, "I would like to show you something."

Ella was obedient and followed her Savior to a building that emanated with the most amazing and beautiful voices, singing praises to God. It was heavens worship team, if you will.

"Oh that sounds so lovely." Ella closed her eyes and enjoyed listening, "If there is anything I love more than singing, its listening to OTHERS sing."

"I know." Christ smiled, "Ella, go and join them. Enter the building and sing with the throng inside."

"Really?!" Ella was even more overjoyed than she already was, if that was really possible. She looked towards the building, and looked back at Jesus, whom she knew He would be in her heart.

It was then she ran inside to the stage, where a chorus of people from every tribe, nation, race, and tongue were singing an age-old hymn. Ella joined them onstage and began to sing right along with them.

"Amazing Grace! How sweet, the sound! That saved a wrench, like me!" she sang with them in pure joy, "I once was lost, but now I'm found..."

While they practiced, but one person sat in the audience. That one person was the Person of persons, Jesus, just singing along.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed! I won nothing! God bless! :D<em>


	4. Rodney

_Hello everyone! How are you! :)_

_Bythe way, for those following Total Drama Chef, expect an update this weekend. _

_With that said, here's another update, hope you enjoy! Its probably my favorite to have written thus far. I own nothing._

* * *

><p>Rodney old, but still muscular body heaved one final breath as the farmer collapsed onto the ground. Rodney would not know what happened next after his death, as his should was immediately transported north into heaven."<p>

"What the..." Rodney's eyes would have almost been blinded at the bright city that lay in front of him, "Is this heaven? It is! Its majesty is more overwhelming than I could have ever imagined."

As Rodney gawked at the beautiful sight, Jesus walked out through the gates and welcomed him in.

"Grab My hand, son." Jesus reached out for his. The ginger looked in awe at the palm and took its invitation, "Let me show you your reward."

Christ led him through the pearly white gates into the glorious city. The sights, smells, and sounds were so much to take in. The glory of it all was beyond any words.

"I'm not even quite sure what to say..." Rodney stammered, "It's so.. wonderful. Thank you."

"Your very welcome, Rodney. By the way, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Its someone you have always longed for, even when you did not realize it."

"Huh?" the farmer wasn't quite sure what his heavenly Pa was talking about, "What do you mean?"

Jesus merely smiled and pointed right of Him and standing there was a woman. She was white, had dimples and red hair, and was very similar to Rodney.

"My precious child." Christ began, "Throughout your youth, you yearned for the love of a woman whom you had never met. Before you came to Me, you had tried to futility fill your desire with the one-sided love you gave and thought was genuinely returned to you by other girls your age. When you accepted My love, innocent antics ceased, but your heart still longed for that love of a woman. But it wasn't a romantic kind of love. It was the kind only a mother gives."

That's when it hit Rodney like a sack of potatoes, "Mom!?"

"Rodney!" she opened her arms as her earthly child rushed into them, "Welcome home hon. I love you so much and I am so proud of the life you lived."

"I love you to Mom." Rodney smiled wider than ever before, "I've always wanted to meet you."

"The feeling is more than mutual." the mom smiled as she stroked his hair, "Come with me to my mansion, I've prepared some warm chocolate chip cookies in my home here."

"That sounds great!" Rodney nodded profusely, "I can't wait to hear all about my mommy!"

Before the two went to do what they had just planned, they turned around and gave Jesus a warm smile of gratitude, saying one thing at the same time, 'Thank you."

"Your welcome, my dear children." He smiled, "Go and enjoy the reaping of what you have sown."

With that the two red-heads walked off, as Jesus smiled lovingly at the reunited twosome as they began to know each other as they were always destined to. After all, they had an entire eternity to do so.

* * *

><p><em>Have a blessed day now! :D<em>


	5. Max

_Ello everyone! How are you all today? :)_

_I was planning on not updating this weekend, and working on TDC, but my life denied me the right to write a lengthy chapter of that, but let me write a short chapter of this. Ironically, this is over a thousand words and the longest chapter so far. Its a little different, with a flashback written in to keep things fresh._

_It was also supposed to be a girl this time, but I had this idea for Max I really wanted to use, so I went ahead and did it._

_On with the show! :D_

* * *

><p>Max didn't feel as the face of his earthly body fell right on top of his mashed potatoes. The only thing the pale human felt was a rising sensation as he came upon a cloud. His glorified body was much thinner, and his hair reverting back to its original dark gray.<p>

"Inconceivable!" Max exclaimed as he set his gaze upon the bright city in front of him.

"It is very conceivable my son." Jesus appeared behind him, "Welcome to Heaven."

"Master!" Max bowed before the Lord of Hosts, "I have always longed to meet you. You're the one who saved me from that desire of evil and taking over the world. I surely would have killed myself doing something stupid in other to try to gain the world You've already won."

"Why thank you, dear Max." Jesus smiled, appreciating the praise, "Come and enter into your reward."

Max stood up from his bow and put his hands behind his back and entered the gates as they opened. Inside was total glory. The man commented appropriately.

"Glorious." he nodded, "Simply glorious."

"I am glad you like it, and even gladder that you have made it here." Christ responded. Then Max caught sight of something that gave him much joy.

"A baby!" he squealed and walked calmly up to it, "I adore babies. They are just so cute and innocent. Heck, they're quite honestly the reason I'm up here and even had a happy life on Earth at all."

"That is true." Jesus nodded as he let the aforementioned baby play with his finger.

"With time nonexistent here, I remember that day of reckoning like it was yesterday."

And then Max began to tell the story as his memory of the events played out in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>"I am not going into that stupid place with those stupid people!" Max fought his grandmother as she dragged the teenager into the building, "They'll stop worshiping their alleged all-powerful God as soon as I take over the world, and then they'll all worship me for my pure evilness! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"<em>

_"Oh Max, honey..." the elderly woman sighed._

_"I asked you to call me 'supreme evil one'."_

_"Silence!" the grandmother commanded, "I have asked you to do one thing for me! Come to church, hear about Jesus. I've let you and provided for you all your life! I gave you permission t dye your hair purple! Why are you being such a brat about me forcing you to go to one two-hour thing?"_

_"I'd rather use those two hours to plot my evil!"_

_"... just come inside, boy."_

_The two went inside, max scowling and complaining as they sat there waiting for the church to start. The complaining came to an abrupt stop, however, when his eye landed upon an itty bitty baby._

_"Aw..." Max cooed. He went up to the small child and gazed on it._

_"May I ask who you may be?" the baby's mother asked._

_"I am the supreme ruler of you life, slave!"_

_"..."_

_"His name is Max." his grandmother rolled her eyes from behind her adoptive son._

_"Well hi brother Max." she nervously chuckled, "God bless you."_

_"God will need more than mere blessings once I dethrone him!"_

_"I think I'm going to take my son to the nursery." the lady nervously laughed, understandably a bit freaked out._

_"There's a nursery here!?" the pale face brightened a bit, "I would very much like to go there. Can I Grandma-ma?"_

_"Oh why not." she chuckled. She had a gut feeling tat this would be somehow good for him. After all, the talk of evil and world domination usually stopped when he was around infants. Max then left and went down the long hallway to the bright, white room echoing with the sound of little children._

_"Daw..." Max's eyes sparkled as he took in the cuteness._

_"Are you volunteering, son?" a moustached sporting man walked up to him._

_"Why I suppose I am." Max admitted. Before he could say something about how it was 'time to evil', the man had the teen helping with something right away and the night of working with babies, the only kinds of people max could really stand, began._

* * *

><p><em>As Max helped in the nursery that night showing love to, playing with, and helping the one to two-year olds as they crawled and bounced about. As he watched and heard the giggling of innocents, a thought hit him.<em>

_Did he really want to enslave them when he took over the world? Did he really want to have these adorable babies grow up into suffering caused by him. The implications just didn't feel right. _

_"I'm sure this confounded thought will go away." Max brushed it off. But he was dead wrong. As a matter of fact, the feelings only grew stronger as he watched the families of the infants pick them up and the happiness they all shared as a family. Did he really wants to be the tyrant that rained over them and caused them adversity. The boy who had been so sure what he wanted to do all his life was no longer so sure._

_For Max, this was the beginning of the end for his pursuit in his selfish, evil gains, and the beginning of a life in pursuit of the pure love of Christ and involvement in the nursery ministry._

* * *

><p>At the end of this story, Jesus told Max to follow him. He led his son to a building near the middle of heaven. Inside was the largest nursery in the history of ever.<p>

"Would you look at all the adorable babies!" Max said as he picked up and began to rock a baby boy.

"Due to the fact that Earth has fallen, many babies have passed away in early in their lives, whether it be through accidents or abortion or miscarriage and the all the tragedy is said and done. The innocent beings are then sent away from the sufferings of that world and into the light of this one. They are sent here, where they are able to experience the childhood they were never able to. And guess what?"

"Yes?" Max said eagerly.

"You get to help here, it is your task to do so."

"Are you quite serious!" Max's face brightened, "Yes! Glory to you and your brilliance, I must say."

With that, Max went to help with the caring of the babies as he would until they were all grown. Jesus stayed a little while Himself to help around.

And to watch his child enjoy his heavenly job.

* * *

><p><em>Did you like it? Hope so. Please review and have a blessed day! :D<em>


	6. Amy and Sammy

By popular demand, here's the twins! :D God bless and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ew, you're not getting in my car." Amy gagged at the sight of her sister, "You're disgusting!"<p>

"Bu-but, you're the one who pushed me in!" Sammy said.

"That's completely irrelevant." Amy scoffed as she rushed into the car, quickly locking the doors, "This thing is brand new! And you want to ruin it with your filth? Geez, you're so selfish."

With that she began to back up out of her parking spot and leave.

"Amy, no!" Sammy started to cry, "We just moved into this town. I don't even know where we are!"

"Pffft. You'll find your way home eventually, quit being a crybaby!"

"Sigh..."Sammy groaned, fingering her cross necklace as her sister drove off, "Jesus give me strength."

* * *

><p>Sammy struggled to find her way home, and was completely lost. She was so afraid and to calm it, she tried humming to herself. But it didn't work.<p>

The worst part was when a truck swerved onto the sidewalk and slammed into her. No one heard her scream as she was on an abandoned road. The truck didn't even stop, it was a hit and run.

"Oh..." Sammy whispered in pain as her bleeding body began to shut down, "Oh God... he-help me."

After those words were said, a figure stood before her, robed in gleaming light.

"My dear Sammy." It was Jesus himself, He held out his hand, "Come home with me child."

And just like that, the pain ceased. Sammy, or more accurately, her soul, reached up and clutched His hand and the two arose from the Earth into the clouds, where the glorious city stood.

"Enter its gates, child. Enter into a joy that for you will never die." Christ smiled.

Sammy looked at the gates and instantly felt the pure, unconditional love. She ran through the gates into her eternity. She had only a few words to say.

"Thank you. "

* * *

><p>"I don't deserve this at all." It was now Amy's turn to stand before the gates of heaven.<p>

"Amy, no one does." Jesus reminded her, "But anyone who humbles themself and sincerely asks for my forgiveness, I will always forgive."

"I know. " Amy smiled, "And I'm sooo grateful I found you, but I just..."

Jesus merely smiled, He knew what she needed. This moment had been planned for a long time. With a twinkling of an eye, Amy was sitting in one of heavens coffee shops, a latte in hand, and her sister in front of her.

"Sammy!" Amy quickly got out of her seat and gave her a huge hug. And now that they were in a perfect world, she was saying her name correctly, "I'm so sorry. I treated you so poorly, and I-"

"Amy, don't even worry about it." Sammy reassured, "I forgive you!"

"Thank you sis. I know I don't deserve it. It was all my fault you were up here so early in your life."

"Amy all I wanted to know was that you loved me." Sammy revealed, "That you cared even a little bit. I saw the emotional guilt you went through. I didn't take joy in your suffering, but I did take joy that you really did love 's all I ever really wanted anyway."

"Well I'm sorry I never showed it."

"Let's just put the past behind us. We're both here in paradise, and let's just enjoy it together." Sammy gave a warm smile that Amy returned. With that they began to talk and laugh. Jesus sat at the table behind them, sipping his tea happily, watching the two girls partake in the sisterhood they were always meant to.


	7. Zoey

_Haven't done a Revenge character for awhile. o here you go. ;)_

* * *

><p>Zoey looked at the magnificent gates of heaven and the city behind it. As the redhead stood before it all, she felt a little nervous.<p>

"I can't believe I actually made it. I mean... I-I just can't believe it."

"Well believe it my daughter." Jesus smiled as he appeared next to her, "Believe it."

"Oh my gosh! Dad!" Zoey hugged Him, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry am I not supposed to touch you? And was calling you 'Dad' irreverent? Because I didn't mean-"

"You are fine Zoey." Christ looked in His child's eyes, "Do not worry or condemn yourself. You are in heaven now where none of those things will ever plague you again."

"That's sweet." the go-getter was grateful, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jesus responded, "Now come and enter into your eternal reward."

The two walked in and began to experience the sights and smells and sounds of heaven. it was all so lovely."

"Hey Dad?" Zoey began her question, "There's something I've always wanted in heaven, do you thing I'd...?"

A beautiful little golden harp then appeared in her hands. The music that came from it was glorious."

"Oh thank you so much!" Zoey gave her savior the second hug of the day, "You're so awesome."

"I try." Jesus chuckled to himself.

"Hey there!" a man approached the two, "That was some beautiful music you were playing there."

"Oh thanks." Zoey blushed.

"Hey, why don't you come hang out with me and these guys over her." the male motioned to the group to the left, "You're obviously a newcomer, so we'd love to have you fellowship with us."

"Really?" the new girl was somewhat surprised.

"On earth, you worried and struggled with getting people in your life you could call friends." Jesus explained to her, "You are now in a place with billions of fellow Christians who would love to fellowship with you. You literally have friends for all eternity."

"You-You're right!" the girl gained an enormous smile on her face.

"Go and join them." Jesus gently commanded. After she gave Him a parting kiss on the cheek and began to fellowship with her new friends.

"It is such a delight to see my children getting along so nicely." Jesus sighed happily.

* * *

><p><em>I hope that was good. God bless and good night! :)<em>


End file.
